The present invention relates to toy vehicle slot track, and more particularly to a toy vehicle slot track having a plurality of releasably couplable track segments with improved connections therebetween.
A variety of toy vehicle slot track constructions are known. Generally, the track construction comprises track segments or sections having one or more slots for engaging a projecting pin on a toy vehicle which guide the toy vehicle around the track. The toy vehicles are typically powered through a pair of conductors embedded in the track. The terms “segment” and “section” are used interchangeably herein.
Prior art track constructions have presented numerous problems including difficulty in assembly and disassembly, poor track connection strength, breakage of connecting parts, poor electrical connection/continuity, and poor track segment alignment which can cause a toy vehicle to get stuck or derail.
Accordingly, a slot track design is needed which allows for easy assembly and disassembly such that a child user can readily assemble, manipulate and disassemble various track configurations. The track design must also provide for secure and accurate mechanical and electrical connections so that a connection is maintained even if the assembled track is stepped on, twisted or picked up. Finally, the track design must also be sufficiently durable to withstand wear and tear from repeated assembly and disassembly, and from the tensile, compressive, bending, shear or torsional stresses which might arise during use.